


池中之鱼-01

by LensQiao



Category: BL - Fandom, Original Work, 儿皿色, 原创 - Fandom, 原创耽美, 原耽, 池中之鱼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensQiao/pseuds/LensQiao
Relationships: 虞城/池烺
Kudos: 2





	池中之鱼-01

虞城做了一个很奇怪的梦。  
梦里他与人翻云覆雨，共赴巫山，吟一曲神女风情。做春梦不奇怪，奇怪的是他交合的对象。  
不是个女人。虞城恨恨地想。但身段还胜过女人。  
他记得对方骑在自己身上，弓着背，脊骨勾出了一个好看的弧度，好似轮镰月，浑身肌肤更是散发着月亮的清辉光泽，仿佛有神性，打从天上来。那人勾着头，虞城看不见他的脸，只看得见一头柔顺的黑发，只感觉得到这人的舌尖。那湿润温暖的一点在他身上游走，跳跃。先是脖颈，在颈动脉处研磨，像威胁，也像投诚。然后是锁骨，在那打转了好一会。  
虞城觉得自己要受不住了，太细，却也太慢。他下身早就肿胀不已，他想要，就现在。  
虞城在床上从来不是一个任人搓揉的对象，他猛烈，他强势，他是床上的主导，是床上的神袛，他想要就要，他说来就来。  
可这回不一样，他的手脚没有被束缚住，但是莫名地，他不敢动。他好像知道，动了对方会气、会恼、会闹。  
他怕。  
他只有等。等那人终于磨蹭到了胸前两点，吮吸，挑逗，咬含，吹气，亲吻。他终于忍不住了，手猛地一把捉住对方的肩。那是几乎比女人还要嫩滑而又泛着情欲红色的皮肤。  
他一碰到，就缴械投降了。  
虞城醒来以后，脸色讪讪的。他在床上从来没有这么早泄过，简直和一个第一次的毛头小子似的，即使是自己的梦，也丢尽了他的脸。但他也不得不承认，这的确是他最舒服、最畅快的一次。无论是在梦里，还是再现实中。  
可是怎么会是个男人呢？虞城百思不得其解。  
他的圈子里权贵云集，仗着老子有点钱、有点势，私生活大都乱的很，搞男人也不是什么稀奇的事，大部分人都男女通吃。可是虞城不一样，虞城虽然也和人睡，但从来只和女人睡，是圈子里出了名的钢铁直男。  
多少男人想爬他的床，都只能对他的性取向叹气。好好的一个男人，怎么就不弯呢？要是弯的，倒贴也愿意啊。  
虞城吸引人不是没有道理的。他家世好，背景深，有权有钱也就罢了。人也长得好看，剑眉斜飞，双目点漆，鼻梁高挺，端的是副好面孔，身高一米八往上，宽肩窄腰，双腿修长，该有的什么人鱼线都有，上帝的宠儿这个称号当之无愧。往那一杵，就有一种压迫的强大气场，逼得人想多看他几眼又不敢看。  
他自己知道自己的优势，玩得开，活也好，床下对女人体贴温柔，床上对女人生猛激情。虞城从不在一个时间段内和多个人来往，他有点洁癖，也周道地对方考虑。这段时间你上了我的床，我就只对你好。分手了也不会对前任评头论足，是个十足的完美炮友。换谁谁不爱？  
只可惜，圈里人都知道虞城最近收了心，不再玩女人了。  
虞城订婚了。  
对方背景不如他深，家里更是比不上他家有钱。但女孩子出生于书香世家，父母都是大学教授，自己也是高等学府出身，生得一副好模样，楚楚动人，我见犹怜。  
虞城家的老爷子就是看中了这一点，嫌其他有意思做亲家的都铜臭味太重。  
虞城本人没什么所谓。该和人女孩儿见面就见面，该请吃饭就请吃饭，该温存就温存，该牵手就牵手，该拥抱就拥抱，亲吻就算了，对面是个规矩人家，担心惊着了这个文静的小姑娘。  
虞城对于人生的看法，或许一直很消极，也很乐观。  
生活对他很好，从一出生就含着金钥匙，家业也有兄长继承，不需要他操心，他没什么理想去追寻，反正就得过且过呗，只要今夕快乐就好，要玩，也知道收。娶妻生子，常人喜事，他都觉得不错，虽然也就是不错罢了。  
不过顺着老爷子来，总归好些。  
虞城不是那些满脑子浆糊、被人捧着就心比天高的公子哥儿，他不吹牛拿大，明白知道自己有几斤几两，要是失了老爷子的喜欢，必然过不上现在这种舒坦日子。  
他清楚老爷子也年轻过，不会拦着自己灯红酒绿、日夜奢靡，但也知道老爷子的尺寸界限在哪。  
从不逾墨池一步，在自己的领地里玩得开心，这是虞城的人生一大准则。  
至于相处几个月以来，他对这个女孩子动了几分心，他自己也不知道。假戏真做最好，就算不能，装着也行，这他可擅长。  
虞城坐在床上，回想着这个梦，头疼极了，却也感觉到随着回忆的加深，自己的下身又渐渐有了反应。  
唉。  
虞城倒向枕头，一把将被子扯过头顶，整个人在被子下伴着手的动作抽动着。  
人生苦短，及时行乐。他认了。


End file.
